


Hidden on the Hard Drive

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: A collection of shorties (mainly drabbles) that have been languishing on my hard drive for several years.  In cleaning up said hard drive recently, I've collected several completed pieces and have them here under one title.  Most deal with Janeway and Chakotay but just about all of Voyager's main characters are represented.





	Hidden on the Hard Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written between 2005 - 2014

**CROSSING THE LINE**

~ a drabble based on “Scorpion, Part 2” ~

(June 2005)

 

I look at you, helpless and unresponsive, yet I know you will hear me. I only hope you _understand_ me… trusting me to make the correct decision to save our ship, our crew – to save us.

I almost lost you once. When you heart ceased beating, mine did, too; I will not let that happen again. You are not alone, Kathryn. Even when our words and actions tear at each other, our souls reach out for comfort and absolution.

May your body heal and your soul forgive. You are more than my captain – you are my friend… and my love.

 

 

**GIVE KATHRYN MY REGARDS**

~ a drabble based on “Year of Hell” ~

(June 2005)

 

Today I found the watch you gave me. You disobeyed me – again. But the moment I picked it up, I felt your presence; I knew you were with me. No longer will I sit in my chair on the bridge, staring at the emptiness next to me, for I know, wherever you are… whenever it is… you are sitting next to me.

Through the distances, I know that you are alive, striving as much to return as we are trying to find you. Your spirit reaches out to me, just as mine does to you.

And I feel your love.

 

 

**IT’S SHOW TIME!**

(May 2012)

 

#1

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

A sweet female voice jolted Harry to full alert from his serious study of the PADD screen he held. His demeanor softened when his eyes met those of Naomi Wildman. “Uh… show you what?” he managed sheepishly.

Naomi thrust her own PADD towards Harry. “The name of the person you’re supposed to get a gift for in Mr. Neelix’s Prixin party gift exchange,” she answered, her eyes jumping with glee. “See? I got Mr. Tuvok’s name. Can I see yours?”

Harry silently sighed with relief. “Damn; I’ve been around Paris too long!”

 

#2

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

The EMH turned with a jolt upon hearing Seven’s clipped demand. “I beg your pardon?”

“The findings of your examinations of the organic substances contained within this nebula,” she stated. “I want to make certain that our two sets of data have a good fit.”

“I’m not sure that everything will be completely compatible,” the doctor sighed. “And we definitely don’t want to force anything.”

“As a former Borg, I adapt well to any position,” she declared. “Please upload your conclusions into my processing conduit. I’m sure the results will be satisfactory.”

 

 #3

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

The words tumbled in unison from Jenny and Megan Delaney. On separate visits, each of them had stopped at a tattoo booth on the planet _Voyager_ was visiting. Now, back in their quarters, they wanted to share their artwork.

“I had mine done on my left butt cheek,” Megan grinned.

“And mine is on my right!” Jenny squealed.

Both women peeled off their clothing to expose the inked designs. Again, their reactions came in tandem, this time as horrified screams.

They each had a small heart that included the same word: _Harry_

 

#4

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

Tom leaned over B’Elanna’s left shoulder and whispered the words into her ear.

“Flyboy, there’s nothing about me that you haven’t seen already,” B’Elanna snapped as she continued working on the replicator panel.

“Ah, but I’ve discovered something neither of us has seen – results of our annual med exams.”

“Nothing interesting about them,” she snorted, waving him off.

“Want to bet?” he murmured, enveloping her in a big hug as he handed her the results from the EMH. “You’re pregnant.”

For once, words eluded B’Elanna Torres. Her huge smile said it all.

 

#5

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

Chakotay gleamed mischievously as he spoke to Janeway, their arms laden with wrapped packages of flowers given to them by the visiting ambassador.

“Gladly,” she responded, her coy words matching his. She pulled back the packaging and a card tumbled out. “Looks like floral care instructions,” she stated as she proceeded to read them:

_"Gently run a fingernail along the seam of the firm underside of the unopened flower. Lightly squeeze until you feel it give. This should release the contents without injury to the flower."_

“Sounds like a plan,” Chakotay smiled.

 

**PAJAMA PARTY**

~ A Double-Drabble ~

July 2010

  
  
The silence of gamma shift gave way to a roar as a fireball appeared out of nothingness and slammed into Voyager; klaxons screamed the ship awake. Even before Harry Kim could contact Captain Janeway, her sleep-laden voice hailed him.  
  
“Status report, Mr. Kim.” She cleared her voice in an attempt to become more responsive.  
  
“I’m not sure what it is, Captain. I don’t think we’re under attack, at least I can’t detect a ship of any ki…”  
  
_Whomp!_ Another barrage.  
  
“I’m beaming directly to the bridge,” she answered.  
  
The six crew members stationed on the bridge gasped as her figure appeared before them. But another figure appeared, too, his arms entwined around her.  
  
‘”Captain? Chakotay?” Harry’s voice squeaked out.  
  
Kathryn Janeway and her equally somnolent first officer jolted to full alert. Looking at each other, their faces turned as crimson as the red alert lights flooding the bridge. Each hastened to smooth down the material of their nightclothes. But there was no hiding the fact: Chakotay stood before them clad in his sleeping shorts, while Janeway sheepishly tugged down his sleeping top that she wore.  
  
Nothing needed to be said; the gleam in Harry’s eyes told Janeway that she and the commander were truly busted.

 

 

**PERSONAL BEST**

~ a double drabble of doggerel ~

(April 2014)

 

“You didn’t!” he exclaimed, his startled face all askew.

“I never would’ve expected this feat coming from you.”

 

“Why not?” she answered. “But I guess it _is_ a surprise.”

Glee shook her whole body and gleamed in her eyes.

 

“How did you achieve it? Such an action is not your style

Even though you’ve tried it before – it’s been quite awhile,

 

“And with no disrespect, previous efforts were for naught.”

He stated the truth but feared the words sounded fraught.

 

Her sweet smile did calm him, as did the touch of her hand.

“Never fear, dear Chakotay, for all has been well planned.

 

“My actions I’ve practiced with others, many times over

Before I came to you, my wonderful friend and lover.

 

“They all survived, albeit with predictable stumbles

And maybe a few of them left uttering hushed grumbles.

 

“But be not afraid – there’s no cause for anguish or grief,

For my skill has been perfected,” she smiled with hopeful relief.

 

He pulled her close, tenderly entwined in his strong arms.

“Once more, dear Kathryn, you’ve won me with your charms.

 

“Always for me you work eagerly to satisfy and please –

So now let’s enjoy your homemade macaroni and cheese!”

 


End file.
